


The Way to a Witch's Heart

by DaronwyK



Series: What if... HP Drabbles & Short Stories [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: Being observant and patient has its rewards.





	The Way to a Witch's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot

o.o.O.o.o

 

It had started with a small box of high-end chocolate truffles placed innocuously on the corner of her desk. Hermione had picked up the small box, which had been wrapped in gold paper and tied with a green silk ribbon. There was a small tag attached to the ribbon, and it read very simply, ‘ _You deserve this’._

 

She’d cast nearly a dozen different spells on the package before opening it. After she’d carefully removed the gold paper and lifted the lid, she found a company name embossed in gold script inside.  The name was something French that she didn’t recognize. Four truffles sat inside the box, and after being certain there was nothing tainting them, she tried one and nearly melted into a puddle of contentment in her chair. The stress of this week’s meetings were suddenly far from her mind as she tried to puzzle out who had left the mystery gift.

 

“Anna, did you see who left this?” Hermione asked the witch who worked the desk at the front of the Minister’s office.

 

“No, but it’s been pretty busy today,” she said apologetically.

 

“Well, it is the last day before the new session starts in the Wizengamot,” Hermione replied. “Of course it’s a madhouse. Don’t worry about the package Anna, I’ll see you in the morning.” Hermione walked away, shaking her head a little. All the members seemed to take joy in waiting until the very last minute to submit bills for reading, not caring about the staff that needed to read them over before they could be presented. When Kingsley had asked her to transfer from the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures, he’d neglected to mention now utterly nerve-shattering working for him could be. This week alone there had been two near duels that the Aurors on duty had needed to break up, six injuries from exploding howlers, and they had gone through another set of interns. She’d been here for nearly a full year now, and the patterns were starting to become familiar.

 

Kingsley had put her in charge of the New Legislations branch, and while she loved the challenge of it, sometimes it felt like she was living in the office. Her relationship with Ron had been the first casualty of her new position, dying a spectacular death only three months after her transfer. She’d been slogging through her first full session at Kingsley’s side when she’d caught Ronald at the Leaky Cauldron with his tongue down Lavender Brown’s throat. The argument that had followed had been chronicled in the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly, and several other less reputable gossip rags. It was probably the first time that Hermione had been painted as the innocent victim, but her relief had been short lived. The humiliation and pain of having her ex-fiance’s conquests splashed over the front page had been difficult to stomach. Burying herself in work had been an easy solution, one that she was still very committed to embracing.

 

Over the week that followed, the chocolates and their mystery sender slipped completely from her mind. There were long days sitting in the Wizengamot, and even longer nights in the office prepping Kingsley’s notes for the next day’s business. There was a piece of pro-werewolf legislation being argued this week, and she felt like she was going blind on the research. When her quill snapped as she was recording a critical side-effect of Wolfsbane potion, she swore as she reached down to open her drawer. To her surprise, there was another box of chocolates in there, nestled between her spare quills and un-opened bottles of ink. Hermione blinked at it, then took it out. This box was a longer, more rectangular, though it was wrapped in the same gold paper as before. This time there was a piece of folded up parchment tucked under the green ribbon. Hermione slipped it out and unfolded it.

 

_I hope my gifts are a welcome reprieve from your day. You deserve to have someone to spoil you & shower you with the finest things in life. ~ An Admirer_

 

Hermione didn’t recognize the elegant script, but it was clearly a man’s writing. After her usual detection spells came up negative, she opened the box and tried one of the chocolates. They were dark chocolate, and their centers were the creamiest caramel that she’d ever tasted. The sweet, slightly salted confection melted on her tongue, the perfect counterpoint to the slightly bitter dark chocolate, and she repressed a moan of pleasure. She’d never been allowed sweets as a child, but chocolates were a guilty pleasure of hers. Whoever had sent them was either the luckiest guesser in the world or someone who knew her very well. His identity, however, remained an enigma.

o.o.O.o.o

 

Every week that followed brought with it another box of chocolates and a short but sweet message to up lift her. Every single box had been different, but her favourites by far had been the dark chocolate truffles. She had come in early that day, nerves strung out in anticipation of the vote on the Werewolf Rights Bill. While the bill had been proposed by Harry and he’d _technically_ written it, she had secretly helped him draft it. If they were to dedicate it to Remus’ memory, it had to pass. Hermione was so distracted by the upcoming vote that she didn’t even notice the massive vase of flowers on her desk until she was right in front of it.

 

She did a double-take when the riot of colour registered, then she leaned forward to smell the flowers. The fragrance coming off the lilies was intoxicating.  Beside the vase, there sat a familiar box and she smiled, reaching for the note first.

_‘Good luck today.’_

 

“It looks like you have an admirer, Hermione,” Kingsley called from the door of his office.

 

Hermione smiled. “They’ve been sending me gifts for months now. I just wish I knew who it was.”

 

“When they’re ready, they’ll let you know.” He gave her a warm grin.

 

“Did you see who put them here?” she asked, knowing he was the only one who got to the office earlier than she did.

 

“No, they were already there when I got in this morning. Whoever they are, they’re good.” He winked. “So, ready for today?”

 

“I think so, I have all the notes ready for you.” She pulled them out of her warded desk drawer.

 

“I want you to read the address today,” Kingsley said, meeting her eyes. “This bill has been your baby, Hermione, and you deserve the chance to put it to bed.”

 

Hermione took a nervous breath, but nodded. “Thank you Kings.”

 

The remainder of her morning was spent preparing for her presentation to the main body of the Wizengamot. The time seemed to race by, and before she knew it, Kingsley was at her desk to collect her. She took one last look at her beautiful flowers before she stood and walked out of the office with her head held high. The more superfluous matters were attended to first, and finally her moment came. Hermione stood and approached the lectern.

 

“Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot, today we are here to vote on Bill 44981. This bill was presented for our consideration by Lord Potter, and you have all had several weeks to read it over and propose amendments. Currently in wizarding Britain, those afflicted with lycanthropy face daily discrimination and hardship. They are unable to obtain gainful employment, attend school, or even vote. We make the brewing of Wolfsbane so highly regulated that it is completely unobtainable, even though it is the only substance which renders them harmless to others. As many of you know, Lord Potter has dedicated this bill to the memory of Remus Lupin, a close friend of his father and hero of the Battle of Hogwarts. This simple piece of legislation would allow werewolves to become productive, safe members of our society by entitling them to the same educations, and employment opportunities as any other witch or wizard here in Britain. It would remove restrictions on the brewing and sale of wolfsbane potion, and establish a secure tract of land for the full moon to ensure that there are fewer accidental infections each year. My Lords and Ladies, I ask each of you to give careful consideration to the good this can do, and vote to pass Bill 44981. I open the floor for comment.” After Hermione finished speaking, she took her seat, her knees shaking under her dress robes.

 

There was much arguing back and forth, and then the floor was granted to someone she had not expected to speak. Draco Malfoy moved down to take the floor. Since his father had stepped down as Lord Malfoy and ceded his seat to his son, Draco had been a politically neutral figure. He stayed out of the controversial debates, preferring instead to work hard at re-establishing his family’s reputation.

 

“My fellow Lords and Ladies, today I speak in favour of Lord Potter’s bill. I do not often add my voice to the debates of this great house, because of my youth and inexperience in comparison to those of you that have served our community for decades. Today, however, I cannot remain silent. During the last wizarding war, Fenrir Greyback used the werewolves of Britain to fight in aide of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He was only able to do so because we had spent centuries marginalizing and discriminating against them. In one breath this body condemned You-Know-Who for his blood prejudice, while displaying equal prejudice against werewolves and other non-human magical creatures. The only way to continue to heal and move forward as a society is to eliminate prejudice in every level of our government. I feel this is the best way to start. Thank you.” Draco’s voice echoed through the chamber, displaying a command that had been so often employed by his father. There was real passion there, and his cool grey eyes dared anyone to disagree with him. “I move for an immediate vote,” he said after a moment of silence.

 

The Supreme Mugwump stood, then nodded. “The motion is seconded by Lord Potter. All members in favour of Bill 44981, make yourselves known.”

 

Hermione’s heart was in her throat as the members in favour lifted their hands. Harry and Malfoy were the first, and then others began to spring up all around them. She felt tears in her eyes as nearly three quarters of the entire assembly indicated they were in favour of passing the bill. It was a huge moment for creature rights. She felt Kingsley touch her shoulder and whisper his quiet congratulations, before standing and adding his endorsement of the new bill as it was signed into law.

 

When the Wizengamot was dismissed, Hermione headed down from the benches and gave Harry a warm hug. “Remus would be so proud,” she whispered.

 

“Thank you for all your help, Hermione. I couldn’t have done it without you,” Harry said and pulled back. “We should all celebrate. Why don’t I invite everyone over to the house for dinner? It’ll be like old times.”

 

“Maybe another time, Harry. I have a lot of paperwork to finish up tonight. Give everyone my best.” She made her excuses and slipped away. She knew Ron would be there, and she just couldn’t do it. It would kill something inside of her to see him with Lavender. She returned to the office, managing to avoid anyone else that might try to talk her into ignoring her work and going out to celebrate.

 

Hermione stepped off the lift and let out a sigh of relief as the blissful silence of the office wrapped around her. After the emotion and stress of the day’s session, she was looking forward to quietly sitting at her desk and filing things away. But her hopes were shattered in an instant when she saw Malfoy sitting on the edge of her desk. There was no reason for him to be up here, and certainly not at her private work space.

 

“Malfoy? What are you doing up here? The Minister will be tied up with the reporters for hours yet.” Her heels clicked loudly on the polished wood floors as she strode to her desk trying her best not to meet his eyes.

 

“I’m not here to see the Minister,” Draco said as he got to his feet, turning to watch her as she approached.

 

Hermione frowned. “Everyone will be taking off early.” Then, hating that a bigot like Malfoy had actually played a part in getting this to pass, she forced herself to say, “Thank you for adding your voice to this.”

 

“Of course. And you seem to still be here, Granger.” A little smirk turned up the corner of his lips, as if he knew some little secret she didn’t. “Why aren’t you leaving like the rest of them?”

 

“Unlike everyone else, I understand that there’s still work to be done.” She sighed. “Can I help you with something?”

 

Draco reached into his pocket, chuckling as her hand twitched towards her wand. “Merlin’s balls Granger, I’m not going to hex you. I just wanted to give you this and say congratulations. I know that bill was your work, especially since it was far too well written to be Potter’s.” He offered her a small box.

 

Hermione’s words caught in her throat as she accepted the gold wrapped box, tied with an achingly familiar green ribbon. She untied the box under his silent gaze. Inside was a piece of folded up parchment, resting on top of the dark chocolate truffles. She unfolded it, seeing the same writing that had accompanied every single box of chocolates for months. _‘Dinner?’_

 

“What do you say Granger? Give an arrogant prat a chance?” he asked after a long moment.

 

“Why?” she asked, utterly caught off guard.

 

“Because I want to be good enough to deserve a witch like you. Think you could help me with that?” A rare hint of vulnerability rang through in his tone. His jaw was tight, bracing for her rejection.

 

For once Hermione Granger was at a complete loss for words as she tried to reconcile the sweet, insightful notes from the past three months with a boy she’d thought hated her. “How did you know I liked chocolate?” she asked.

 

“It was the only thing you’d ever buy at Honeydukes.” He blushed a little. “Everyone else would load up on everything in sight, but you only ever bought those little boxes of dark chocolate truffles.”

 

“Why would you notice? We hated each other.” Her heart was beating quickly under her breastbone.

 

“Do you have any idea how brilliant you are? I wanted to hate you and I was supposed to, but I couldn’t. I’ve never known anyone like you. You’re a force of nature, and when you believe in something you fight tooth and nail until you win. I’ve never felt that strongly about anything in my life,” he admitted. “So here goes nothing. Miss Granger, would you care to join me for dinner? I know a little French place that makes an incredible chocolate soufflé.” He gave her a teasing grin.

 

“Well, I suppose if there’s going to be chocolate,” she agreed. The smile that lit his entire face made her glad that she’d decided to give him a chance. After all, it was only dinner.

 

~Fin~  


End file.
